Dyskusja użytkownika:Janinka11
Witaj, Janinka11, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Dziedzictwo tom 4.jpg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 19:50, lip 23, 2011 Brisingr chapter 26 Hi Janinka11, do you speak English? I hope so. In the list of Brisingr chapters, there seem to be one missing, the chapter 26. Could you check the book for its name? Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 11:57, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I don't speak a word Polish, so please let's talk in English. It's missing chapter matter is strange. ;-) Ok, please remove the question marks then. :And yes, I actually can delete pages. I asked SVG, a Wikia helper, for temporary admin rights, since the wiki's only admin didn't log in for more than a month. And without admin rights I was only to move only 3 pages at a time, same as you. If you'd like me to delete anything, please mark it with Template:Usuń. I'll take care of this later. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 13:58, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Chapter 26 in the english edition, short version: ::*Eragon says goodbye to Roran and Katrina, because he will leave with Garzhvog and travel to Tronjheim. ::*Saphira and Eragon meet Quoth Merrinsson, some kind of provisions officer, and ask him for food for Saphira. ::*While Saphira kills a cow, Eragon takes its energy. They stay a while, and Eragon takes energy from every animal that is killed in the field kitchen. ::*Eragon and Garzhvog leave the camp. ::--Weas-El ✉ 15:47, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Some things... :) I answered to your message on my talk page. --Weas-El ✉ 21:52, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) :I answered on my talk page again. --Weas-El ✉ 11:44, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Main menu Hi again, I'd like to revamp the main menu above. The 2nd and 3rd column are actually created automatically from the most used categories. Now some pages appear in two or even three of the columns... We should better create a column for the books maybe, or places in Alagaësia. What do you think? Any ideas? --Weas-El ✉ 13:59, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about your English, it's not worse than mine. ;-) You're right, the main page needs our help too. But I was actually talking about the main menu on the top of this page (TopContent / Postacie / Ludzie / Społeczność). We can create up to 4 menu buttons there. :I started working on the main page some days ago, but the code is quite chaotic, so I dropped that idea for the moment. But I'm definitely planning to continue with that. --Weas-El ✉ 14:51, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I worked on both the main page and the main menu. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 12:05, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Film Me again... I just found these two pages: * Eragon (wydanie filmowe) * Eragon (film) Aren't they both about the same topic? Can I delete one of them? --Weas-El ✉ 17:03, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, alright. I never heard that there's a book that's based on the film. --Weas-El ✉ 22:41, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Fricai Andlát and Fricai Anglát Hi Janinka11. Would you please check the spelling of the aricle titles above? I think one of them is incorrectly spelled. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 11:03, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Funny, it's "Fricai An'D'''lát" in english. I'll merge the pages, would you clean up the text later, please? --Weas-El ✉ 19:14, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Z uwagi na Twoją dużą aktywność i dbałość o estetykę oraz olbrzymi wkład w Dziedzictwo Wiki, dzieło, które zapoczątkowałem, a teraz po prostu nie mam na nie czasu... Nadaję Ci uprawnienia administratorki :)) Myślę, że spokojnie sobie poradzisz. Ja sam jedynie co jakiś czas sprawdzam co nowego pojawiło się na stronie. Możesz spokojnie edytować stronę główną (przydałby się jakiś news, polecam do tego saphira.pl), z której jestem najbardziej dumny. Trzymaj się! Eragon Cieniobójca 10:30, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Czyn Gëdy Hi Janinka11. Do you have an idea what the English name for Czyn Gëdy is? Is it maybe The Song of Gerand? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 13:41, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) Janinka11! Jestem naprawdę pod olbrzymim wrażeniem Twojej aktywności na Dziedzictwo Wiki. Czuję jak moje dzieło się usamodzielniło :) Co więcej tworzysz strony bardzo profesjonalnie i w oparciu o wypracowany przeze mnie wzór. I do tego jeszcze współpracujesz sprawnie z Waes-El :) Powiem tylko jedno - Dziękuję. Eragon Cieniobójca 14:31, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Droga Janinko11' Proszę o pomoc. Czy znasz streszczenie "Dziedzictwa 2" ? I jak ustawić w avatarze swoje zdięcie lub obrazek ? Pozdrawiam i z góry dzięki. Saphira Bjartskular Rozszerzone menu Witaj. Czy nie zastanawiałaś się nad wprowadzeniem tutaj rozszerzonego menu?--~DKK(Dyskusja) 18:00, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC)